The Music Says it All
by iHeart125
Summary: A new transfer student arrives at Lima, Ohio. And guess what? They're joining the Glee club. How does this person affect their lives?
1. Chapter 1

"Listen up," the curly haired director of McKinley High School Glee club called attention to the students. "We have a new member transferring in tomorrow." Whispers broke out amongst the teens as he continued, "I know this is sudden, but I was hoping that we do a number to welcome the student."

A dark-haired girl cried out, "But Mr. Schue, you know and all of us know, our Glee club isn't capable of learning a number that fast. Well, excluding me of course. And I don't want to give this person a bad impression on our club by sounding terrible. They might not even want to join anymore because of it."

"Yeah," the captain of the football and lead male singer of the club added. "Plus, Coach has been drilling us a lot in football recently and I just don't have enough energy to learn a song today."

Several others agreed and nodded their heads.

A blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well it's not like you're the one carrying a baby," she whispered to herself.

"I am disappointed by the lack of pride you all have for this club. Our purpose is to be inviting and open to all, which means pushing aside our personal fatigues for the moment and putting together something amazing that will blow this student away. Are we clear?" Mr. Schuster finished. The students all groaned but nodded their heads. "Good. The song I've chosen is The Climb by Miley Cyrus. It describes the struggles of life and pushing forward to get past them. I think this song best represents our club right now. And if she doesn't mind, I would like Quinn to sing the lead." He turned to Quinn, "I feel that this song will speak out to you more than anyone."

"I'd love to sing the lead, Mr. Schuster." The blonde smiled kindly.

"Thank you Quinn. Now then," he handed parts out to everyone, "let's take it from the top."

---

"I am beat. And this whole country-style singing is not my scene," Mercedes shook her head as she pushed open the door leading out of the choir room.

"I agree. My throat is dead from the constant pitch changes and yodels. I wonder who this new student is," Kurt furrowed his brows. "Mr. Schue didn't even tell us if it is a boy or a girl."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt," the two hugged then walked separate ways.

---

"Quinn, I'm trying. After they found out I wasn't handicapped, they told every other store in town so no one will hire me," Finn tried to catch up to his girlfriend who continued to walk fast to her car.

"Oh yeah Finn? Well you've been trying for two months. All these bills are up to my neck and I have the feeling that my aunt won't be able to keep me in her house much longer. You're a great guy, but having you in my life is just adding more stress." Quinn finally stopped to look at him.

"W-What are you saying?"

"Finn, I don't want to drag you down anymore. And I know that you like Rachel. So just...be with her."

"N-No, I can't just leave you and our baby. I promise to-"

"Finn, please. I can handle this baby by myself. I want you to be happy. So, just go out with Rachel. I know how much you like her. You've always liked her. It's fine. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn got into her car and drove away.

---

Quinn was absentmindedly rubbing circles on her belly while patiently waiting for everyone else to finish their Spanish test_. What am I supposed to do with this baby? Mr. Schuster is a really good father, but I've grown attached to her. I know she won't have a father, but maybe having a mother is enough._

Quinn's musings were interrupted by Mr. Schuster calling attention. When she looked up she met the most strikingly beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "Class, this is our new student Vallen Walker. He's transferred all the way from London. Please let him feel like he's at home." He turned to Vallen, "You will be sitting in the empty seat to the right of Quinn Fabray. Quinn, can you raise your hand?"

Quinn raised her hand and saw all the glares she received from her female classmates and Kurt.

Vallen slowly made his way over to the seat, giving everyone a perfect smile as he passed them. He took his designated seat and nodded his head at the teacher as a silent "thank you."

"Alright class, back to your tests," Mr. Schuster quieted everyone down until there was almost complete silence.

Quinn glanced over at her table partner's head. He had short black hair that swooped up a little in the front, lightly colored skin, and perfectly aligned teeth making his smile all the more irresistible. She looked further down at his clothes and the muscles defined by them. He wore a vest and tie combo with an Oxford shirt underneath. She took a quick glance back up at his face and found him smiling at her. Quinn blushed, "I-I'm so sorry for staring. I'm Quinn Fabray as Mr. Schuster said before." She stuck out her hand.

Vallen chuckled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Quinn Fabray, I'm Vallen Walker as Mr. Schuster also said before," he said in a strong, deep voice with a British accent.

Quinn blushed again and turned facing front.

---

"Oh my gosh, I'm in love," Kurt told Mercedes as they walked to their next class.

"Kurt, you haven't even talked to the guy," Mercedes laughed. "But, I've got to admit, he's pretty fine."

"Fine doesn't even begin to describe him. He's amazing. Did you see what he was wearing? He was wearing the outfit from J. Crew's Fall-Winter catalog. That vest is three hundred dollars alone-"

"Excuse me," the pair turned around and found their conversation subject looking at them.

Kurt's eyes went wide, "Hmm..H-Hi."

Mercedes laughed at Kurt then turned to Vallen, "Hi. I'm Mercedes Jones and this is Kurt Hummel. Is there something that you need?"

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Vallen Walker. I think I saw both of you in my Spanish class. I was just wondering if you could help me find my next class," he flashed Kurt a smile and handed him his class schedule.

Kurt's hand shook when he looked down at the paper, "O-Oh, we-we're headed their now if you want to come with us."

"That would be very appreciated. Thank you," the three walked quietly to their next class. When they reached the door, Vallen thanked them and took an empty seat.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at the love-struck expression on Kurt's face. She quickly dragged him over to his seat before the teacher came in.

---

It was finally lunch time and news about the new transfer student was all over the school.

"He's a really cool guy. He's in my math class and helped me with some equations. I just didn't understand it. He's also a really fast runner," Matt told his best friend Mike as they gathered around the designated Glee table.

"We should get him to try out for running back," the tall Asian said to his friend.

"Who are we talking about?" Santana asked as she sat down. Brittany sitting down beside her.

"That new guy, Vallen," Matt explained.

"He is so hot. Do you think he's the new Glee person?"

"I doubt it. He looks too cool for Glee," Mike shrugged.

"Well, we're all in Glee and we're the coolest people in school. It's possible," the Latina defended.

"What's possible?" Artie's voice entered the conversation.

"That the new...hey," Matt stopped when he saw that Vallen was the one who pushed Artie's chair to the table.

"Hello, I was just bringing Artie here after he showed me where the rest of my classes were. You probably have more people coming, so I'll be-"

"Dude, sit here with us." Matt moved some trays over to make more room. "It's no prob really."

"Thank you," Vallen took an empty seat.

"Like I said, no problem dude. So let me refresh you on names. I'm Matt, that's Mike, Santana, Brittany, and Artie," he said while gesturing to the rest of the people at the table.

"Nice to meet you all. Is there any one else that sits at this table usually?"

"Yeah. There's Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn. I'm not really sure where they are right now," Artie answered before open his bottle of water.

"Are you talking about Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah. Have you met them?"

"Yes, they were very helpful in helping me find classes. Miss Fabray sits next to me in Spanish class."

Santana glared for a brief moment, but quickly recovered and asked, "So, you've lived in England your whole life?"

Vallen smiled at her and answered, "Actually no. Before I moved here, I came from California. Lived there for about a year, but that's it."

"Why'd you move? California is so amazing. Much better than this loser town."

"My parents didn't like the constant hustle of California. They wanted a peaceful place. But, I love the beach and everything, so we still have a beach house there."

Five pairs of mouths dropped.

The Englishman looked at them, "Why the...uh...expressions?"

"Dude, so you're like, loaded or something?" Matt asked.

"Loaded? I'm sorry, I don't quite know what you mean."

"So you're like ri-" the bell rang, stopping the football player's words.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go to the counselor before my next class. So, I'll see you around."

"Bye," the Glee members said in unison.

---

"He is so hot," Santana stated again before Glee rehearsal.

"Yeah, and he helped me understand how to balance chemical equations," Brittany added.

The rest of the Glee members looked at each other, mouths opens and eyes wide.

"What?" the blonde asked cluelessly.

"I haven't met him. He's not in any of my classes," Tina spoke.

"Girl, seriously? He's got a little something. Like I told Kurt earlier, he's pretty fine." Mercedes nodded her head.

"Who are we all talking about?" Rachel asked as she entered the room holding hands with Finn.

"The new guy. We're hoping that's he's our new Glee member...wait, what's with the hand holding?" Santana questioned.

The rest of the members in the room stared at the pair.

Finn quickly dropped his hand, "Uhm...we-we're kind of a couple."

Mercedes stood up from her previous sitting down position, "Boy, you better have a good reason to leave Quinn all by herself to take care of the baby."

"Quinn broke up with me," Finn replied quickly.

"It's about time," the African American said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, have you two met the new guy? He's in our Spanish class Finn."

"Nah. I was at the nurse the whole day. I had a killer headache," the quarterback said as he took a seat.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this new student either," Rachel answered as she took a seat next to Finn.

As the rest of the Glee members filed in, Santana spoke, "How can you not have met him? He's like, impossible not to meet."

"Uhm, what's everyone talking about?" Quinn asked and took a seat.

Santana rolled her eyes, "We're talking about the majorly hot British guy who has to sit next to you in Spanish."

"Oh," Quinn blushed and quickly took a seat, not before taking a quick glance at the new couple. She sat as far away as possible from her ex-boyfriend.

Everyone settled in their seats as Mr. Schuster entered the room. "Alright, so the mysterious new member will be here in ten minutes, so I want to have a quick run through of the song."

Rachel cried out, "Mr. Schue, I don't think that we should strain our voices. Can't we just sing it when this person comes?"

"Now Rachel, you said so yourself that you don't want to sound terrible. So what better way to sound better than practicing?"

Rachel crossed her arms and muttered out a, "Fine."

The curly haired teacher looked at Quinn, "You ready?"

The former cheerleader nodded. Brad played the beginning chords on the piano. And Quinn began,

"I can almost see it

That dream I am dreaming

But there's a voice inside my head saying

"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep my head held high"

The rest of the Glee members began,

"There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down

But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing

Keep the faith, baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"

When Quinn finished the song, tears fell from both of her eyes.

"You okay Quinn?" Artie asked as he rolled up next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I got too caught up in it."

Mr. Schuster nodded then asked, "Do you think you can sing it again when the new member comes?"

"She doesn't have to. It was amazing," came a smooth British accent from the doorway.

"Vallen! You were able to find your way here, good," Mr. Schuster led him into the room. "I know that most of you have already met him, but for those of you that haven't, I'd like to introduce to you, Vallen Walker."

Vallen slightly bowed his head and smiled at everyone. When he saw familiar faces he said, "Let's see if I remember your names. Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Matt, Mike, Artie, Brittany, and of course, Quinn Fabray. And over here, although I haven't met you, it's Tina, Puck, Finn, and Rachel. Am I correct?"

Mr. Schuster laughed, "That's amazing. Good memory on you."

Kurt whispered to Mercedes, "Oh my god, he said my name first."

Mercedes shook her head and laughed.

Rachel spoke, "What training have you had Vallen? I've been singing and dancing since the first day I was born. My fathers made sure to put me in every performing arts classes as possible."

The rest of the Glee members rolled their eyes at Rachel.

"Well, my repertoire isn't as astounding as yours, but I have had some lessons with Madonna, Paul McCartney, Justin Timberlake, Beyoncé, and Michael Jackson. There are a few others, but they seem irrelevant."

All mouths were dropped and eyes wide.

Tina stuttered out, "Y-Y-You met Beyoncé?"

Vallen nodded, "She's a very nice person. Taught me some killer dance moves and helped me with my vocals, to give it an edge of sorts."

"How'd you meet?"

"Funny story. I was on a plane and I started singing 'Halo', busting out some moves in my seat. Then I hear a giggle from the person sitting next to me. It turned out to be Beyoncé. We talked throughout the rest of the ride. And, she's a family friend now."

Mr. Schuster broke everyone's trance as he began speaking, "So, here's our new number for Regional's. It's-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuster. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I've prepared a song for all of you."

The curly haired teacher smiled and nodded for Vallen to begin whenever.

He whispered the song to Brad and took his place. The began started and he began,

"As if you didn't know

As if I could ever hide what I'm feeling

You've got me reeling, I'm just so in love with you

Like some sort of fairy tale

Or a coin in a wishing well

This happy ever after- it feels like it's comin' true

From the first to the last

Every moment we'll ever have

I'll be there- you be sure

'Cause I have been, I am and I always will be yours

Every dream- every hope that I had – you're so much more

'Cause I have been, I am and I always will be yours

From the first word you said to me

I knew I was meant to be in your arms

Heart and soul, baby I give my whole life to you

From the first to the last

Every moment we'll ever have

Ill be there- you be sure

'Cause I have been, I am and I always will be yours

Every dream- every hope that I had – you're so much more

'Cause I have been, I am and I always will be yours

Every dream- every hope that I had – you're so much more

Every smile, every tear

Babe, this heart just wont beat without you being here

'Cause I have been I am and I always will be yours

Looking back through all of this time

I've been waiting for your love to find me"

The piano died away and Vallen finished. "What do you think?" he smiled.

All the girls in the room, plus Kurt, had huge smiles on their mouths. Then, Kurt fainted.

Vallen rushed over to help him out. As Kurt opened his eyes, Vallen asked, "Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt nodded an "Mhmm" and took his seat. Mercedes was cracking up in the seat next to him. "That was really good," Kurt said after calming down his heartbeat.

"Thanks. But, are you sure you're okay? Do you normally faint?"

The rest of the Glee members clapped and cheered. Quinn looked at him and found him staring at her. She blushed.

He caught her staring and asked, "What does the beautiful Quinn Fabray think?"

Quinn blushed even more, "I-It was good."

"Nothing compared to yours though, right?" he winked.

Before Quinn could reply, Santana cut her off. "That was amazing Vallen."

"Thank you. Though, I'd love to here you sing sometime Santana," Vallen smiled.

Mr. Schuster settled everyone down and handed out sheet music.

---

Kurt couldn't help but stare at the new male lead. _Sigh. My prince is finally here. Goodbye knight in shining armor, hello Prince Charming._

Santana glared at Quinn. _If Miss Prego over there believes that she has a chance with Vallen, then she really is a dumb blonde._

Mercedes shrugged. _That boy is fly for a white guy. Mhmm._

Rachel eyed the new student. _He's good. This just doesn't seem right._

Mike. _I wonder if he knows how to pop-and-lock. Maybe we can convince Mr. Schue to add that as a dance._

Matt. _Beyoncé is so hot. He said she's a family friend, right? Maybe he has her number._

Artie. _Tina's really pretty. Maybe I should give her a second chance. _

Tina. _W-Why do I still s-stutter? S-Strange. M-Maybe I really d-do have a stutter._

Brittany. _If the square root of four is rainbows, how do I find the square root of a rainbow? I'll ask Vallen later._

Puck. _This commando thing is giving me rashes. Damn it._

Finn glanced at Quinn. _She's not mad right? I mean, she told me to go after Rachel. Girls are so complicated._

Quinn stared intently at Vallen_. Am I really falling for someone again? _

Vallen smiled_. Hello McKinley High. I can't wait for tomorrow._

_---_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, hype about Vallen still circulated around the school. One example was in Spanish class.

"Everybody pair up. We're going to be reviewing our basic conversations." Mr. Schuster told the class.

Quinn barely even blinked, before the area around her table was surrounded by all the girls and Kurt.

The group quickly vanished as Vallen said who his partners would be. "Well, since I'm sure you know Spanish a lot better than I do; how about we have three people in a group?" Vallen was talking to Kurt at the time, since Kurt pushed his way to the front and managed to have Vallen as his partner. "Quinn Fabray, do you mind being in our group?"

Quinn's head quickly turned to her table partner, "You want me to be in your group?"

"You want her to be in our group?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if either of you don't mind of course."

Quinn smiled, "I'd love to be in your group."

"Fantastic. Are you alright with that Kurt?"

Kurt glared at Quinn quickly, but smiled at Vallen. "Of course not."

"Great, so who wants to begin?"

Kurt raised his hand and spoke, "Vallen, ¿Qué te gusta?"

Vallen paused to think, then spoke, "Me gusta la guitarra, el tambores, el piano, los deportes, cantar, y muchas otras cosas."

"You can play the piano?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah, along with guitar and drums. What about you?"

"I can play piano."

"Very cool. What about you Miss Fabray?"

"I'm not musically inclined," Quinn shrugged.

"Well, your voice more than makes up for it," Vallen smiled.

Kurt was off in his own world. _Ah, we'll be like Siegfried and Roy, except beautiful and super talented. And neither of us will be mauled by a tiger. Hmm...better yet, we'll be _

_Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka._

Quinn bit her lip as she tried to translate what the Englishman was saying_. I think I am_. Quinn said as she answered her question from the day before.

---

During lunch, Vallen passed by the various tables, kindly declining several offers and sat down at the Glee table. "Hello. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Tina smiled, "O-Of course not. Y-You're a part of G-Glee club now. This is y-your table as much as it is ours."

"Thank you for being so kind," he began eating his school food. A few bites later, he made a face.

"Dude, you okay?" Matt chuckled.

"This food is...I hope this doesn't sound rude, but this food is terrible."

Mike laughed, "Yes, it is. But, we all have learned to just ignore the taste and somehow get full off of it. Cause we definitely need our strength for football."

"Vallen, have you thought about joining the football team?" Matt questioned.

"Actually, yes I have. I'm thinking about asking the coach today after school. You have practice, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, so, I'm definitely going to try out."

"Try out for what?" Mercedes asked, taking her seat at the table.

"Football, afterschool."

"You're trying out for football?!" Kurt practically screamed as he got to the table. All the girls in the cafeteria turned their heads and listened.

"Yes Kurt, I'm trying out for football." Whispers broke out as the girls turned back to their tables. "I heard that you're kicker and you won them a game. That's really cool."

Kurt blushed and quickly took his seat.

Puck, Finn, and Rachel arrived at the table. Quinn and Artie, soon after.

Vallen quickly stood up and offered the seat next to him to Quinn.

She smiled and they both sat down. "So, are you fluent in Spanish?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. I've only learned a few words here and there. My tutor never really went in depth with Spanish. I learned mostly French."

"Y-You know French?" Tina asked.

"I'm not fluent, but my French is a lot better than my Spanish."

"Hey Vallen!" Brittany called from behind. Standing next to her was Santana.

"Brittany, how are you today?"

"Really good," she smiled and took a seat across from him. "Can I ask you a question about Math? Cause you really helped me out with Science."

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"Well, yesterday in Glee, I was thinking about rainbows. And the question: "What is the square root of a rainbow?" popped into my mind."

Confused looks occupied the faces of all at the table, except for Vallen. He just smiled and said, "Well, Brittany. I'm assuming that you got the answer rainbow from the square root of four, right?"

She nodded.

"The thing is..." Vallen's words continued to flow although no one but Brittany paid attention.

Quinn watched the way a small dimple formed whenever the British man laughed or smiled_. I don't get it. How can I be falling for someone again_? She watched the way he was so patient with Brittany and smiled_. He would be a great father. What am I saying? Father? Don't get ahead of yourself Quinn. You don't even know him. Just because a good-looking guy flashes a dozen charming smiles in your direction, does not mean that he even likes you_. Quinn sighed_. You're having a baby, and you are going to do it yourself. No boys. No one_. Her confidence faltered when Vallen smiled at her.

Finn noticed Quinn staring at Vallen. He watched how she would smile, then sigh, then completely lose her breath with just one look at the guy_. S-She never looked at me like that. And she's having my baby_. He looked over at Rachel and noticed her staring intently at Vallen_. What is it with this guy? I mean, Rachel's even looking at him_? Finn frowned and ate his lunch.

Rachel crossed her arms_. How is he that good? Does he practice scales every single night like I do? I don't think so. Mr. Schuster better not have him do solos. If anyone's doing a solo here, it will be me. Oh...or Finn._

Puck kept his head down, but took glances at Quinn_. I'm not a deadbeat. I could take care of that baby_. Puck noticed Quinn's eyes where glued to the new guy_. So what if he can sing? _

Everyone broke out of their thoughts and conversations when Brittany jumped up and clapped.

Vallen grinned, "So, do you understand now, Brittany?"

"Yeah! You made it so much easier. Why didn't anyone tell me that the square root of four is plus or minus two? Where did people get rainbow from?"

"I have no idea." The lunch bell rang and students began leaving the cafeteria. Vallen helped Quinn from her seat and asked, "Would it be alright if I walked you to your next class? We do have it together."

Quinn was about to answer when Finn cut in, "Actually, dude, I was wondering if I could talk to Quinn before the next period."

"Of course. Maybe next time, Miss Quinn Fabray. Finn, do you mind if I walk with Rachel, then?"

"Naw, it's cool. I'll see you later Rach," he gave her a kiss on the cheek then he walked with Quinn out of the cafeteria. He stopped and asked, "Quinn, are you mad at me or something?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, because I'm dating Rachel now."

"Finn, it's fine. I even told you to go after Rachel."

"Good. Uhm...do you like the new guy?"

Quinn froze, "W-What?"

"Well, I kind of think you like the new guy. I'm t-totally okay with it, I-I just want to know, you know?"

"Uhm...I...Finn, I'm gonna be late to class. I'll talk to you later, okay?" she quickly scurried off before Finn could say anything else.

-

"You're a very good singer, Rachel," Vallen stated as they walked to class.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of practice and training. I practice scales every night. How often do you practice?" Rachel asked.

"I practice every other day. I would practice everyday if I had time."

"Oh, I see." Rachel smirked_. Exactly what I thought_.

"Yeah. The days I can't practice are usually because I'm helping out. My parents and I, we do a lot of charity work. But it's not really work if you love doing it. The people you meet...they have the greatest stories and some of them have amazing talents. I try to teach the children how to play instruments and at the end of everyday, we put on a performance for everyone. Some of the little girls there rival your talent, Miss Berry."

Rachel's smirk turned into a grin, "I'm sure they do."

The pair finally made it to their next class and sat down right before the bell rang.

---

Afterschool during football practice, a portion of the bleachers was surprisingly filled. Word spread of Vallen trying out, which is the cause for the numerous amounts of girls and the Glee club sitting in the bleachers cheering him on.

Vallen executed every play perfectly. He ran down the field in seconds, no one being able to catch him.

Ken Tanaka patted him on the back and announced, "This here is Vallen Walker. He is our new running back."

The guys on the team clapped hands and congratulated him. Except for two.

Finn_. Why is he good at everything?_

Puck_. Damn it! Why didn't all of these girls show up when I tried out? Damn it!_

Mike clapped. _We might actually have a chance! Now, about those pop-and-lock moves..._

Matt. _This dude is tight. _

Kurt. _He's a jock! A musical jock! I'm in love. _

From the sidelines Santana waved at Vallen_. Hot._

Brittany smiled and clapped_. Go Vallen! Oh, I didn't say that out loud. Oh well. Go Vallen!_

From the bleachers.

Artie_. Vallen's really cool. Maybe he can help me with Tina._

Tina_. I-I really should g-go to a doctor._

Mercedes_. White guy scores again. He's definitely cool in my book._

Rachel_. I guess he's not that bad. Maybe he can have one solo. Better yet, a duet._

Quinn blushed when she noticed Vallen smiling and waving up at her from the field_. Get a hold of yourself Quinn. Remember, you don't need a guy to raise a baby. But...maybe having one won't be so bad._

Vallen grinned when Quinn waved back_. Day two at McKinley. Amazing._

_--- _


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Schuster called the thirteen teens to attention. "I was thinking that we work on a song just for fun. Our songs for Regional's can take a day off, don't you agree? So if anyone has any ideas, feel free to throw them out there."

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to propose a song." Rachel stood up, "I think that we should sing a song by Taylor Swift. Perhaps Love Story? Taylor Swift is an amazing singer, although I don't have the same style as her, I'd be up for the challenge."

Santana sneered, "Berry, sit down. I was thinking we could do some Lady Gaga or something." Several nods of approval were tossed at Santana's idea.

Rachel frowned, "Lady Gaga is a lovely performer, but to achieve her sound, we'd need machines. No one is able to sing like that without some help."

Although reluctant, Mr. Schuster agreed. "Rachel's right, guys. I'm sorry Santana, but no Lady Gaga songs." Disappointed groans followed.

"Can I make a suggestion, Mr. Schuster?" Vallen spoke up.

"Sure thing."

"Well, I heard this song and it's kind of catchy, so it stuck with me. I was thinking that we could sing Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. Just something fun, you know?"

Everyone nodded their appreciation and Mr. Schuster grinned, "Good Girls Go Bad it is then. I'll have the music by our next meeting. Thank you Vallen for the suggestion. Now, back to Regional's stuff."

---

"Quinn Fabray, may I walk you to your car?" Vallen asked when rehearsal was over.

Quinn nodded, "Sure."

"Brilliant, do you have all of your things?"

"Yeah."

"Then by all means, lead the way." The two walked onto the parking lot, slowly making their way to Quinn's car.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but you have an amazing voice. Way better than my own."

"Why thank you. Although, I must disagree. Your voice is outstanding, Miss Fabray. My voice is nothing against yours."

Quinn blushed and bit her lip, "Thanks. So, how do you like McKinley so far?"

"McKinley is fantastic. Very welcoming, nice people," he smiled at her then continued, "It's a hard school not to like. My favorite thing about this school is the Glee club. All my friends in one place, it's nice."

"Yeah...well, this is my car." Quinn stated as they stopped in front of a small, red vehicle.

"Then I guess that's my cue to leave. This was a very pleasant walk, Miss Fabray. I'm hoping we can have one again sometime, preferably outside of school. But if that is too sudden, then I am perfectly fine with just a walk at school."

"N-No, we-we can walk together outside of school. I'm free on Saturday."

"Perfect. We'll talk tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah," Quinn opened the door and sat down in her car.

"Drive safely, Miss Quinn Fabray. Until tomorrow," he gently bowed his head and left.

Quinn sighed. _What have I gotten myself into? _

---

"Hey Vallen!" Finn called the British man after he walked away from Quinn's car.

Vallen turned toward the voice and greeted the quarterback, "Hello Finn. Did you need something?"

"Uh...can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you like Quinn?"

"Yes, indeed I do."

"Well...there's a lot you don't know about her. Like she's having m-"

"It's alright Finn. I intend to learn as much as I can about her on Saturday."

"S-Saturday? What-what's Saturday?"

"I will be taking Miss Fabray out. Maybe just a stroll around town so we can talk."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed, "You're taking her on a date?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about it yet. I plan on getting more details about it tomorrow," Vallen shifted his eyes to the right of Finn. "I'm terribly sorry, but I must go. My ride is here. I'll see you tomorrow, Finn."

Finn watched as Vallen headed towards a limousine then entered the car_. What the hell? Who is this guy?_

---

"What are the plans, Mr. Walker?" Quinn smiled as they left Quinn's aunt's house.

"Well, Miss Fabray, I thought that we'd take a walk around town and get to know each other. A game of questions perhaps?" Vallen shrugged. "I'm sort of just winging it. My main goal was to know more about you, everything else I was hoping would just fall into place."

"Okay, do you mind if I go first?"

"Please do."

"Alright, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Sadly no. I am an only child. I've always wanted a little sister though. People have been watching over me my entire life. I wanted to be able to do that for someone. I wanted to be the big brother that someone turned to and scare away potential boyfriends. And you?"

"I have an older sister. She's married and off with her husband somewhere."

"So Quinn Fabray is the baby of the family?" Vallen grinned.

"I was," Quinn whispered_. Until my parents practically disowned me. _

Vallen's face scrunched up in confusion, "You were? Aren't you still-?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I meant I'm not anymore since I'm all grown up and everything." _I can't believe I almost told him._

"Oh, right. Is it my question?"

"Sure."

"What is your favorite flower?"

"My favorite flower?" Quinn repeated.

Vallen nodded.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, but daisies are nice."

"Daisies. I have read once, that they symbolize innocence, loyal love, purity, and gentleness. Such beautiful qualities, interesting choice Miss Fabray."

Quinn bit her lip, "Here's a question, why don't you ever just call me Quinn?"

The British man chuckled, "How long has that question been on your mind?"

"Well, I've noticed that you call everyone by their first names, but you call me Miss Fabray, or Miss Quinn Fabray, or Quinn Fabray. It's never just Quinn."

"Does it bother you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, it just_..." turns me to jello every time. But other than that_, "it doesn't bother me, I'm just wondering."

"I'm afraid I can't give you a proper answer. I don't even know why. Though I think it's because, if I call you Quinn, it'll be too common. There are several hundreds of people in the world with that name. But there is only one you, one Quinn Fabray. And someone as special and unique as you should be separated from the rest...well at least I think so. Thus, I call you Quinn Fabray."

"Oh," Quinn blushed_. This is about the fiftieth time I've blushed since he's arrived. How embarrassing_.

"Oh indeed. Alright, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

_A one way ticket out of Lima...or the perfect family for my baby to be raised in. _"Happiness," Quinn's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. She looked at Vallen and found him nodding.

"I see. Happiness is never permanent, so people never really realize if they've experienced it or not. Of all the answers I have received, I have never gotten that one. You astound me Miss Fabray." Vallen looked amused.

"What would you want?"

"If I could have anything, I would want the gift of helping someone. Completely changing their life for the better. That in my conscience, I know that I have finally done something right for this world."

Quinn's smile was cut off by Vallen gently leading her off the sidewalk into a restaurant. "Where-?"

"Alright, I lied. There was sort of a plan," he turned away from her to talk to the maître d'. "Reservation for Walker, Vallen."

"Right this way sir," the gentleman led them to a table.

Vallen pulled out the seat for Quinn and apologized, "Sorry for not telling you. In a way, I guess it was a surprise."

Quinn grinned, "It's alright_." Okay, I'll admit it. I may have a tiny crush on him._

"Quinn, Vallen! What are you doing here?" Finn yelled as he arrived at their table, Rachel in hand.

"Finn, Rachel, what are you two doing here?" Quinn questioned_. What the hell does he think he's doing?_

Rachel spoke up, "I actually have no idea. Finn just decided to pull me in here."

"Excuse me Sir, Madame, you should not be here," the host, Roger, said when he saw the two. "I'm sorry Mr. Walker."

Vallen waved his hand, "It's perfectly fine. In fact, would it be alright if we had two more chairs and menus?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back."

"I would be glad to help carry those chairs."

"Mr. Walker, I couldn't-"

"It's fine, Roger. Quinn, I'll be right back. Finn, Rachel, I'll be right back with your chairs and menus. Make yourselves comfortable." Vallen left with Roger to get the extra items.

Quinn glared at the two 'date crashers', "Finn, Rachel, what the hell are you two doing here?" she whispered angrily.

"Like I said before, I have no idea," Rachel answered.

"Finn?" Quinn slightly raised her voice.

"We just saw you two and thought it'd be cool to have a double date," Finn quickly looked away from Quinn's piercing glare.

Vallen returned with the two chairs and menus, then sat at his seat next to Quinn. He whispered, "I hope you don't mind that I invited them without your consent."

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's cool_." Finn, what are you up to?_

Finn kept his head down at the menu_. Crap. Quinn looks pissed. Rachel doesn't look to happy either. _

Rachel glared at Finn_. This date is so going on my MySpace blog as worst date ever._

Vallen smiled_. Lima definitely has the nicest people. I'm sure to make lasting friendships and hopefully, something more._

* * *

**Special thanks to all my readers, especially onetreehillgirl066 who reviewed both of my chapters so far. I always look forward to your reviews and suggestions. I try to add your suggestions into the story, hopefully you have noticed. I am always open to suggestions. So, please review. **


End file.
